Ferrante et al. (Radiofrequency Sacroiliac Joint Denervation for Sacroiliac Syndrome; Regional Anaesthesia and Pain Medicine, Vol. 26, No. 2, pp. 137-142, March-April 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference) describe the creation of a strip lesion along the long axis of the posterior sacroiliac (SI) joint using RF energy. Multiple probes are inserted along the joint margin and energy is delivered in a bipolar configuration. Such an approach requires multiple probe insertions and requires relatively precise probe placement in order to ensure adequate lesioning between the bipolar probes. Gevargez et al, (CT-Guided Percutaneous Radiofrequency Denervation of the Sacroiliac Joint; Eur Radiol (2002) 12:1360-1365, which is incorporated herein by reference) describe the creation of a strip lesion through the interosseous ligament surrounding the SI joint using RF energy. This approach, as detailed therein, requires multiple energy delivery and repositioning steps and does not allow for the creation of a lesion within the intra-articular space of the SI joint itself. Yin et al. (Sensory Stimulation-Guided Sacroiliac Joint Radiofrequency Neurotonomy: Technique based on Neuroanatomy of the Dorsal Sacral Plexus; (2003) SPINE, Vol. 28, No. 20, pp. 2419-2425, which is incorporated herein by reference) advocate lesioning a single branch of a sacral nerve as it exits the sacral foramina. The procedure described by Yin et al. may require a relatively skilled user due to the approach involved. In addition, the procedure detailed therein is time consuming as it involves multiple steps of probe re-positioning and neural stimulation in order to locate a single symptomatic nerve branch. Furthermore, this procedure does not allow for the creation of a strip lesion nor does it allow for the creation of a lesion within the SI joint. Thus, it would be desirable to have a procedure to treat the SI region using energy delivery that overcomes some or all of the limitations of the prior art.